The Replacement
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: Noriko wants out of her pre-engagement meeting and finds the right person to replace her. But she didn't expect both Bidou and Miroku to fall in love with her replacement... Yukan Club drama, Miroku x Seishirou. Warning: Yoko dress chaos


This is going crazy at the moment. I had just watched Yukan Club for the third time and it's getting sooo addicting that I want to watch it for the fourth time--hey, I watched maou for 7 times, I don't see any complaints. Haha. Yukan Club is awesome. It makes me squeal at how awesome Yokoyama Yu is at acting. His usual taps to the chin as Kikumasamune Seishirou makes me want to up to him and glomp him alive. It's illegal to be that sexy, dear.

**Title:** The relacement  
**Series:** Yukan Club (drama)  
**Character(s):** Miroku, Seishirou, Bidou, Noriko, Yuri and Karen.  
**Pairing:** Miroku x Seishirou, onesided Bidou x (girl)Seishirou  
**Word count: **2,469  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Summary:** Noriko wants out of her pre-engagement meeting and finds the right person to replace her. But she didn't expect both Bidou and Miroku to fall in love with her replacement...  
**Warning:** I was on crack while watching Yukan Club the third time, pausing at episode 3 and 8, where the guys were dressed up as girls. One thing leads to another...  
**Disclaimers: **Yukan club doesn't belong to me. If it did, it would be filled with Miroku x Seishirou fluffy love by now.

There you have it. If you haven't seen Yukan Club, this might be a little spoil for you...but then again--it's Yoko. It's to expected. Well, maybe just KikuSei. Haha.

Enjoy~

ps. Yukan club that I am watching is from the drama. Not the manga. I an umfamiliar with the manga. No more mangasssss for me~

* * *

She was in a slight dilemma. A really bad dilemma. For some odd reason, Noriko didn't want to meet with a man that her parents had arranged for her to meet (it was for a marriage meeting) and she was now bugging Karen for it. Being the person that she was, she wouldn't marry anyone that was not rich. And the man that Noriko's parents had arranged for was exactly that. He wasn't rich and didn't look all that great.

Noriko figured that her parents were threatened into that because of the previous event, Noriko with Yuya, and about the art that was stolen and whatnot.

She wouldn't go to Yuri…because one, she was too hot-headed, and second, she wasn't calm. Well, not most of the time, that is. She sighed, of course, there were no other girls that were willing to do it in their little group. And she didn't feel comfortable approaching other girls for it, since they didn't know her _that_ well.

It was time to give up.

But just at the right time, Seishirou had popped up into the club room and sighed as he sat down, reading the book he had in hand as always.

The three girls exchanged glances and smiled to each other. Since the girls weren't able to do it…why not get a guy? Of course, it was something probably one guy was perfect for, after seeing him in a wedding dress…

"Seishirou."

Seishirou looked up from his book to face Noriko, who was looking at him with just that slight interest which scared him a little. It was irregular to see her with such a situation. "W-what?"

Noriko sighed as she sat next to Seishirou, pulled his book out of his grasp and looked at him with that stern look on her face. "I'm in a dilemma."

Seishirou nodded as he tried to reach for his book, but Noriko's arm retracted and it went to the end of the table, where Karen caught it before it fell on the floor. Seishirou stared at the raven-haired girl as she looked at him with a serious look.

"W-what's wrong, Noriko?"

Noriko nodded and sighed again. "My parents want me to marry this man that I do not like."

Seishirou smirked. "You don't like any man."

Noriko glared at the other as she continued. "They arranged me to meet this man, but I don't want to do it."

Seishirou stared at the other, as though there was nothing wrong with the situation. "So? Why can't you get Karen or Yuri to do it—wait, Yuri's out the question."

"He's neither rich nor handsome, I'm not marrying him."

Seishirou touched his chin and tapped his finger against it in thought. "Hmm. This could be a problem."

Noriko smiled. "But we found an alternative."

Seishirou looked at the other. "Really? How?"

Noriko glanced at Karen and Yuri, nodded to them and glanced back at Seishirou. "I want…Seishirou to do it."

Seishirou almost choked on his own spit as he was swallowing. "W-what? Me? I'm a guy, you realize…"

Noriko nodded, expressing the fact that she fully understood what she was doing. "Please, Seishirou, you're the only one I can count on, plus…" she cocked her had to one side, playing innocent, "you do owe me a favour…"

Seishirou cursed inwardly and glanced at the raven-haired girl in disbelief. "Why me? Why not--"

"Because Seishirou is more girly."

Seishirou looked like he saw a ghost. "W-what?! I-I do not!"

"Do not what?" Miroku walked in, the lollipop in his mouth, followed by Bidou. "Do not what, Seishirou."

"Seishirou was saying how he wasn't--"

"Karen!"

Karen took a sign to stop talking and covered her mouth. "…nothing."

Seishirou looked like he was going to hit someone.

Bidou looked over at Seishirou, a little confused. "What?"

"N-nothing."

-------------------------------

"Seishirou, will you meet me at the club room tomorrow, I need you to try out some clothes so that you look convincing." Noriko patted his shoulder. Seishirou gave her a nod, though he wasn't all too sure about this at all.

Noriko nodded as she started to walk away, leaving Seishirou alone in the club room. He sighed as he tapped his finger on his chin again, a little frustrated about the whole situation.

Remembering what had happened was a little too much for him.

"_Please, Seishirou."_

_Seishirou tapped his finger to his chin, in thought. "Well…I--"_

"_You'll do it? That's wonderful! We will go plan everything."_

_Seishirou stared at the other with a dumbfounded look as he watched the raven-haired noble lady walk over to where Yuri and Karen were. "I-I didn't say that I--"_

"_Okay, Seishirou, we promise! We'll make it a memorable one~"_

_Seishirou looked shocked at the others and stared at them for the longest time before he snapped out of it. This was _insane_. Too much, of course. _

"_W-why am I the one who…"_

Seishirou ran a hand through his haired and grumbled a chain of whatever he could think of and grabbed his book. He started reading and was on the second paragraph before someone interrupted him.

"Seishirou?"

He looked over his shoulder to see a brunette, lollipop in his mouth, slightly messy hair. "Miroku?"

Miroku nodded as he took a chair next to Seishirou and stared at the other. "What happened? You look frustrated."

"I am frustrated."

Miroku patted the other on the back and laughed. "It's all right. You can pull through."

"Pull though what?"

Miroku shot him a confused look. "Weren't you and the girls planning something together?"

Seishirou slapped his hand on his forehead. "Y-yeah."

Miroku stood up and gave Seishirou a friendly whack on his back and encouragement like a friend should. "G'luck."

The raven-haired man sighed as he placed his head—resting on the table. "Thanks. I'll need it. A LOT."

-------------------------------------

"Is this too tight, Seishirou?"

Seishirou grunted a little bit, but shook his head. "It's fine."

Noriko giggled as she stood back, the tape measurement in her hand. "Seishirou…your waist is almost the same size as mine."

Seishirou stared at the speaker in outrage. "W-what?"

Yuri laughed as he waved a huge piece of bread in front Seishirou. "She's saying that you're awfully thin. You should eat."

Karen thought about it, but corrected Yuri. "I think Noriko means that you have a rather small figure for a guy."

"That's not funny."

Yuri laughed. "Of course not!"

Seishirou sighed and wondered how he got into his trouble.

Karen and Yuri left after they applied the proper light make up on Seishirou's face, but Seishirou was struggling though the process, which made it twice as long and twice as hard.

Noriko looked at the other. Karen came back to collect her make-up kit and was about to leave when she saw Seishirou actually stand up, while Noriko fixed him dress a little bit—well, in this case, it was a kimono.

Seishirou actually looked more beautiful than…her! Well…

"You're looking quite nice, Seishirou~"

Noriko nodded. "Who's thought that you'd make the perfect replacement?"

"Stop it. This is embarrassing enough."

Noriko, Yuri and Noriko nodded as they proceeded to leaving the room.

"We'll be right back, so stay where you are and don't move."

"—and risk being seen? No way."

Noriko nodded. "As long as you understand."

-----------------------------------------------

"Seishirou?" Miroku opened the door to the club room, looking for Seishirou. Right as he opened the door, he saw a girl sitting on the chair, reading a book.

"U-um…I'm looking for…"

Seishirou looked up and nodded at the man who just came in. "Miroku?"

Just as Miroku was about to question the _girl_ about his name, Bidou came in, calling out Miroku and Seishirou's name. "I was looking…"

And Bidou's senses as a playboy came in, as soon as he saw the _girl_ sitting at the table, a book in hand.

"Ah~ Hello. My name is…"

"Bidou?"

Bidou swung around, dramatically and took Seishirou's hand and kissed it. "Ah, it is such an honour to have you know my name, _Cherrie~_"

Seishirou shuddered at the affection he was getting from Bidou. He immediately retracted his hand and stood up before he moved away from the two boys. "What are you guys doing? Aren't you guys supposed to--?"

Just then, Karen came in, in hopes to get Seishirou.

"Sei--" she immediately stopped as she saw Miroku and Bidou looking at Seishirou. "—chan~"

Seishirou shot the girl who had just came in with a confused glance. "Sei…chan?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah~ Sei…-chan!"

The other two girls came and followed Karen's cue. "Sei-chan! We're ready. Let's get going."

Seishirou's look still did not fade away. "Sei-chan? Oi, you know that I'm just--"

"—Yes, yes, Seira. We understand."

"Sei…ra?!!"

"Come on, Sei-chan. We have some arranged meeting to go to!"

Helpless, Seishirou tried reaching out for Miroku (Seishirou still did not understand why Miroku didn't reply. He knew why Bidou would) but Miroku was just staring at the _girl_ who was dragged along by the three girls on the Yukan Club.

-----------------------------------------------

The meeting went great and Seishirou made it clear to the to-be groom that he was not _her_ type and dismissed the other. Using his own tactful ways and some strategic persuasion, the marriage was called off. Noriko was so very pleased with Seishirou and Seishirou himself promised that he would never, ever do anything like that ever again.

Upon arriving to the club room, he was watching Bidou screaming about his chance with some girl that he had met yesterday, right here at the club. Miroku was staring at Noriko with interest as well.

Noriko sneaked a glance at Seishirou as he shrugged.

"Seishirou, you have some blush on your cheek."

Miroku and Bidou glanced at Seishirou, who in turn quickly wiped it off before they noticed anything.

And then, Yuri came in at all the wrong time. Saying all the wrong things.

"Seishirou! You looked really good in that kimono yesterday; I wished I could have captured that on my digit…"

Seishirou stared wide-eyed at the girl who just came in. "Yuri…"

"What…?" When she saw Miroku and Bidou also there, she clamped her hand to her mouth while laughing nervously at the raven-haired boy. "…Oops…?"

Miroku and Bidou stared at Seishirou with disbelief. "That girl…"

"…was you?"

Seishirou found a reason not to answer. He stuck his nose in his book and pretended not to hear.

Bidou groaned, and looked like he was about to cry.

"And just when I found the love of my life…"

Seishirou coughed.

"I…really fell in love…"

Seishirou sunk his head lower.

Miroku, on the other hand, was at a loss for what to say. And when he did, he probably said the most inappropriate thing at the most inappropriate time.

"You looked really good in that kimono."

Seishirou groaned.

"You should dress in dress more."

Seishirou settled down his book and looked angrily at Miroku, who took the note and immediately started to run.

"I'll make you pay for saying that!"

Noriko laughed, as so did Karen and Yuri. Bidou on the other hand was whining that he didn't get his chance.

---------------------------------------------

"MIROKU!!"

Miroku gulped as he ran faster. He valued his life.

When Seishirou finally caught up with Miroku, they were both out of breath, trying to catch their breath. "You're so childish, Miroku."

Miroku nodded, smirking. "But it was worth it, right?"

Seishirou gave the other a whack. "NO! It was traumatizing."

Smirking wider, Miroku backed Seishirou in a corner and leaned toward the other. "But it was so much fun seeing you in that woman-wear."

Seishirou's cheeks tainted pink as he delivered a punch right at the other's face. It was not hard, but enough to make the other back off.

"You're so childish." That he said that with a serious tone, his face was painted in pink.

"You're blushing."

Seishirou glared. "Shut up."

Miroku laughed as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "I was kidding."

Seishirou nodded, sighing. "I know."

"But you know…that neck of yours is looking pretty good to eat."

Miroku was punched a second time that day.

FINI

~OMAKE~

Seishirou was sorting though his mail as he got this weird red letter. Not sure who it was from, he opened it and read the contents.

He stared at the contents for a brief moment or so before he slammed it down on the table.

It reads:

_If you value you and your life, be prepared to show up at the appointed time, which is tomorrow after school in that same article of clothing you were wearing five days ago._

"That guy…"

The letter dropped on the ground, forgotten.

The next day, Miroku was seen cornered by Seishirou, with the letter waved in his face.

"This is your doing?"

Miroku looked away, acting innocent.

"It's your doing, isn't it?"

Miroku sighed as he grabbed the letter from Seishirou's hand. "What do you say?"

Seishirou backed off before snatching the letter from his hand and shredding it. "No."

"You're such a mean man, Seishirou."

Seishirou ignored the other and turned back to his book. It was not before long when he felt the other playing with his hair. "Come on, you're a man, right?"

"No is no, Miroku." He batted away the other's hand and went back to reading. Not before long, he felt the other's hand in his hair again. He could do nothing but groan.

"Come on."

"No."

"You're a man."

"A man doesn't go around and prance in a woman's clothing."

"But you're a man."

"This is exactly why I refuse."

"_Sei-chan._"

Seishirou batted the hand away as well as Miroku as well. "Go eat your lollipops or something."

Miroku cursed a little before he sat on a chair next to Seishirou. He took the lollipop from his mouth and sighed, whispering something along the lines of 'what Seishirou would taste like if he was a lollipop'.

Seishirou, of course, was really taken aback by the comment.

"What was that?"

"Umm. I was wondering what Seishirou would taste like if he was a lollipop."

And the worst part was that the rest of the gang came in at the time when Miroku said that. They immediately left the room muttering something along the lines of 'sorry for interrupting you making-love talk session' and 'please continue what you were doing'.

Seishirou felt like throwing at book at Miroku.

Miroku smirked at the other.

"So…what about it?"

"About what?"

"Wearing woman's clothes."

Seishirou really did throw a book at the other, making the other shrink back in pain. "That really hurts."

"Good."

"You know," Miroku started, nursing his wound, "I'm not going to stop asking you."

Seishirou groaned for the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

I don't want to hear any complaints. I don't want to hear anything along the lines of OMG what is going on.

Haha, I'm just kidding~ I gotta go to class now. It's sort of getting late. I have english now. AH, the dreaded english ;A;

Mata ne, minna~?


End file.
